There is known, for production of a known compound useful as an insecticide, a miticide and a nematicide, a production method via a 3-mercaptoaniline compound (Patent Literature 1). In the Literature is described, in order to produce a 3-(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)phenylsulfide derivative, a method of subjecting a 3-mercaptoaniline compound to Salkylation, then conducting diazotization and hydrazine formation, and forming a triazole ring. In the Literature is also described, as a production method of a 3-mercaptoaniline compound, a method of subjecting an acetanilids derivative to chlorosulfonylation and then conducting reduction and hydrolysis. However, the present invention method is not described in the Literature.    Patent Literature 1: Wo 2006/043635